


Love Struck Idiots

by Estalfaed



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Space Dorks, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estalfaed/pseuds/Estalfaed
Summary: There were few moments that Kaidan enjoyed more than a quiet evening in with Shepard. The simple pleasure of cooking a meal together, chatting idly as they prepped, sharing a bottle of wine or whiskey as the food simmered, it was something he wasn’t sure he’d ever get enough of. Shore leave wouldn’t last, he knew that, hell, the countdown was always in the back of his mind. Once more into the fray, taking out Cerberus and finally finishing the Reapers. He was torn, part of him itching to get back into the fight, the other desperate for just one more day with Shepard all to himself.It was selfish and yet he was feeling selfish.





	Love Struck Idiots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRaven/gifts).



> A little something that I wrote for my dear friend AnnaRaven‘s birthday! featuring her wonderful Hiro Shepard! I hope you like this thing. You have been such a great friend this past year and I am ever so greatfull we met thanks to this fandom. You are A-MAZ-ING!

**Love Struck Idiots**

**\------------------------------------**

There were few moments that Kaidan enjoyed more than a quiet evening in with Shepard. The simple pleasure of cooking a meal together, chatting idly as they prepped, sharing a bottle of wine or whiskey as the food simmered, it was something he wasn’t sure he’d ever get enough of. Shore leave wouldn’t last, he knew that, hell, the countdown was always in the back of his mind. Once more into the fray, taking out Cerberus and finally finishing the Reapers. He was torn, part of him itching to get back into the fight, the other desperate for just one more day with Shepard all to himself.

It was selfish and yet he was feeling selfish.

The evening was simple, dinner and drinks at the apartment, maybe a movie on the couch, or a walk along the strip. No crew members, as much as he loved them, no enemy hit team, he really hated that, just the two of them. The meal went off without a hitch, they worked together as well in the kitchen as on the battlefield, in sync.

Stolen kisses and stifled moans filled the down time, those moments of waiting. They popped open a bottle of wine, some Asari vintage that was supposed to be “just divine, darling.” The Salarian shopkeeper had insisted he purchase two, as one would “just never be enough, darling.”

Kaidan had agreed, if only to end the conversation and get the hell out of there. He hadn’t liked the way the Salarian was eyeing him. The wine itself was good, a little dry for his tastes but Hiro had seemed to enjoy it immensely, and that was worth all the harassment and more. 

Conversation over dinner was charged with the nervous energy, as if this was their first date, two young dumb kids fumbling through the process, electrified and excited. The prospect of sex later, sex with Shepard specifically, had Kaidan babbling like an idiot. Not their first rodeo, not by a long shot, the two of them christening the apartment Anderson had given Hiro with gusto earlier that week. And yet, still, Kaidan couldn’t help that trill that made his hands shake and his face flush and his heart pound heavily in his chest.

He was dumb struck in love. Hiro was a good sport, as he always was, small smile on his face, hiding his laughs behind discreet coughs. Of course, he was feeling it too, Kaidan knew that, even if the other man had never said it out loud.

Two dumb love struck idiots; finding each other again as the galaxy fell apart.

The movie was mediocre and quickly forgotten, one more Blasto movie to add to the endless collection. Fake explosions, a stale plot and poor acting riddled the thing, and not even the promise of a Drell love interest for Blasto could keep their attention. They were far too interested in each other, Kaidan couldn’t say he minded.

It began with small touches, holding hands while their shoulders met and their thighs pressed together. Then it was Kaidan wrapping an arm around Shepard’s waist, pulling him in even tighter. Hiro wasn’t much of a cuddler, but he didn’t seem to mind when Kaidan invaded his personal space. Kaidan was a cuddler, and he cherished the moments when he could have Hiro nice and close.

Next were soft kisses, quick little pecks on Shepard’s cheek or up and down his neck, followed by a gentle ear nibbles. When his hand slipped under the hem of Hiro’s shirt, calloused battle-worn hands feeling soft skin and defined muscles twitch under his touch, he felt Shepard’s heart beat start racing.

“Let’s take this upstairs,” the younger man whispered, voice hoarse and breathless. Kaidan could only nod his response.

They made it to the staircase before they were pawing their clothes off, heavy kisses and shaking hands making the process all the more cumbersome. Hiro let out a startled gasp as Kaidan raked his nails down his bare back before letting out a possessive growl. He pulled the biotic down on top of him, mouthing down his neck while his hands worked at Kaidan’s belt buckle.

Hiro shoved the fatigues to Kaidan’s knees and rubbed his hand along the biotic’s hardening length, pulling a long groan from his mouth. They stayed there on the stairs, making out like teenagers, rutting against each other, chasing the friction and whatever noises they could pull out of the other.

“Ah, wait, shit.”

Kaidan pulled back and fixed Shepard with a concerned stare, “What’s the matter?”

“My leg is cramping and my ass is falling asleep.” A tinge of red flushed his ears and his smile was shy, Kaidan just had to kiss it off. Once that was done, he pulled Shepard up with a laugh, carefully, as his pants were still around his ankles.

They left a trail of clothes all the way to their bedroom and Kaidan gratefully relieved them both of their briefs, drinking in the sigh of Hiro lying breathless and hard before him. He pushed aside the welling emotions that threatened to bring tears to his eyes and instead buried himself in the neck of his lover, breathing in his scent and pressing kisses against soft skin. They rubbed their dicks together, a slow easy rhythm that left both of them moaning and needy.

Hiro flipped them over smoothly so he was on top, smirking before lowering himself between Kaidan’s thighs. He gripped Kaidan’s length, gentle for such strong hands before running his tongue along the underside. The biotic gasped and squirmed when his lips sunk around the head, tongue dancing along the sensitive tip, before sinking further.

“Oh god, Hiro, I w-want you inside me,” Kaidan growled. Hiro was all too happy to oblige, pulling off Kaidan’s dick with a pop before fumbling with the drawer at the side of the bed for lube.

When he popped the lid off with a snap, Kaidan shivered, stomach clenching before he took a deep breath, releasing it slowly to relax.

“You’re so beautiful, Kaidan.” Hiro gently flipped him on his stomach before kissing up the back of his thighs before lubing up a finger and slowly working it into him. Kaidan bucked into the contact with a low hiss, fisting the sheets and swallowing back a groan. Hiro worked him loose, adding another finger to his ministrations, occasionally placing a kiss at the small of his back and giving Kaidan’s dick a few strokes to keep him hard.

All too soon, or not soon enough, Shepard was lubing his own dick up and pressing the head against Kaidan’s hole, both of them groaning as he sunk in, inch by inch. Once fully seated he stilled, to allow Kaidan to adjust and also so he didn’t finish before they even started. Like teenagers indeed.

“Go, Hiro, f-fuck me.” He shuddered at the way Kaidan said his name, breathy and needy. He pressed a kiss to his neck before pulling out and snapping his hips forward, his whole body moving with the force of it, and Kaidan groaned his approval into the sheets. It was all the encouragement Shepard needed, pounding into his lover with a steady rhythm, the quiet of the room filled with the sounds of flesh meeting flesh and grunts and groans.

Eventually Hiro flipped Kaidan onto his back, lifting Kaidan’s legs over his shoulders, trusting deep and hard. The biotic squirmed and gasped under him, strong arms pulling him down hard for a breathy kiss.

“Y-you like that?” Hiro panted into Kaidan’s ear.

“Fuck yes, Shepard, just like that.” He pawed at Hiro’s hips, trying to deeper their connection with each thrust. It all unraveled into a race towards their own orgasms, their grunts and moans falling into panting breaths.

Blue lights and the smell of ozone erupted around them as Kaidan came, losing all control and crying out, loud. He clenched tight around Hiro and he was following Kaidan moments later, pumping into his lover as he came.

When he pulled out they both groaned at the loss of contact before he dropped Kaidan’s legs and collapsed on top of him. They lay there, catching their breaths, covered in sweat and cum, pressed close. It was decidedly less sexy now that their orgasms had come and the afterglow faded, yet he couldn’t bring himself to move. He listened to Kaidan’s breathing and the beating of his heart as it slowly returned to normal. When Kaidan began to stir restlessly beneath him he pulled himself off and stared into those beautiful blessed out brown eyes and felt his chest tighten.

“Shower?”

Kaidan shook his head and smiled, his voice a bit gruff, “Hot tub.”

“Mmm…yeah, hot tub.”

—–

Later, Hiro sat at the edge of their bed, Kaidan pressed up close behind him as the biotic brushed out the tangles of his long dark hair. It seemed a simple thing maybe, to outside eyes, Shepard allowing him to do this for him. But Kaidan recognized it for what it was, a gesture of trust and intimacy that Hiro would allow no one else.

It was something that Kaidan would never take for granted. He placed gentle kisses along Hiro’s neck as he worked.

“Shore leave will be ending in two days. I gotta say, I could use a hell of a lot more nights like tonight Shepard.”

Hiro sighed delicately and took the brush from Kaidan’s hands before turning to face the other man. He ran his hands through the soft dark fuzz along the biotic’s chest before meeting his eyes.

“I would be lying if I didn’t say the same. This past week with you Kaidan…it’s meant a lot. More than I ever thought it could.”

“Hiro…”

Their lips met in a clumsy kiss, foreheads bumping causing them both to pull back and laugh. Shepard grasped Kaidan’s hand in his. And face flushed, whispered, “I love you, Kaidan.”

Kaidan whispered back, just as softly, “Hiroshi Shepard, I love you too, with all my heart.” And cuddler or no, Kaidan pulled Hiro into his arms, the two of them drifting off to sleep, dreams full of hope and promise, full of what ifs and could be’s, full of a long lives filled with each other.


End file.
